


RED THREAD.

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: It's basically a fictionalised account of Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo epic relationship. Based on real events and real people and sprinkled with a bit of fantasy.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 117





	1. BLOSSOM.

**Author's Note:**

> The Red Thread of Destiny is a belief in East Asia that comes from an old Chinese legend. Also known as the red thread of fate or red string of fate, it means that people who are destined to meet are tied together with an invisible red thread. 
> 
> “An invisible red thread connects those destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle, but never break.” – Ancient Chinese Proverb.

His mother wasn’t sure at what age it had started. But little Yibo always hummed an ancient sounding tune when he was concentrating, whether it was playing with his LEGO, doing his school homework or riding in the backseat of the car while staring outside the window. She always wondered where that tune came from and if it was some remnant of Yibo’s past life.  
As he grew older, the humming seemed to disappear. One day when he was packing his backpack to go on a trip with his parents, Yibo’s mother noticed the ancient tune was totally gone. She didn’t inquire nor think about it anymore.

Then, something happened on Yibo’s birthday. He was turning 13 that day and he was really excited beacause he had won a local dancing contest. His family and friends had prepared a party to celebrate both the achievement and the anniversary. The boy was running around on his skate accompanied by a couple of friends. They were strolling by the ancient palaces when something caught his attention. His mother, who accompanied the boys to where the party was taking place, stopped on her tracks. Yibo had never been interested in history nor the treasures of the old Luoyang, he was an introverted boy, scared of ghosts and darkness.  
\- Come on, Yibo! – One of his friends shouted. Yibo was fascinated by something in the stone. His mother walked to his side. Yibo had a red ribbon in his hand.  
\- It was sticking out of the stone. – He said. – I pulled and it came completely out.  
\- It’s probably some ghost trapping. – His other friend said.  
\- Shut up. – Yibo replied.  
The mother tried to take the ribbon from his hands, but the boy kept it inside his fist.  
\- It’s getting late, we better get going. – His mother said.  
The three boys agreed and cheered. They knew snacks, hamburguers, colas and a cake were waiting for them. Yibo picked up his skate and ran ahead. He passed by a group of what looked like university students and stopped. He turned around and smiled, his two friends were running after him. When he turned again to put his skate on the ground and mount, he almost crashed with one of the students.  
\- Sorry. – He apologised embarrassed.  
\- Be careful. Don’t hurt yourself. – Said the student.  
Yibo nodded and kept walking ahead carrying the skateboard awkwardly.  
The youngster shook his head and was about to join his mates when something caught his attention. On the ground, in front of his feet, a red ribbon was laying. He picked it up and looked at the boy with the skateboard.  
\- Hey! – He shouted. Yibo stopped and looked back at him. The student was tall and bespectacled, not menacing at all.  
\- I think this is yours. – He said showing him the ribbon.  
Yibo shook his head:  
\- It’s yours.  
The student smiled and put the ribbon in the pocket of his jeans. The boy immediately ran away because his friends were chasing him.  
Yibo’s mother walked to the student:  
\- I apologise if my son has bothered you. – She told him.  
The student had a friendly face and assured her it was only a kid and there was no bother.  
\- Xiao Zhan! – The voice of another student interrupted them. He explained they were on a University trip to visit the old ruins of the city and all the historical places. She wished them a good day and left.  
Xiao Zhan put his arm around the shoulders of the other student and laughed.  
\- Beer or baiju? – He asked.

The party was a success, all of them enjoyed themselves and Yibo got quite a lot of presents. Although he only cared about the dancing prize. He was determined to win more contests and become a professional dancer and announced so to his mother.  
Once back home, when it was time for bed, Yibo was so agitated from all the events of the day that he couldn’t sleep. He kept practicing dancing moves in his room until he was tired and sat on the bed. He started humming loudly an ancient tune. His mother entered in the bedroom to scold him for the noise he was making when she realised it was that tune again. Yibo smiled at her.  
\- Don’t turn the lights off. – He said.  
\- Why this song? – She asked. – You’ve been humming it since you were practically a toddler.  
Yibo shrugged his shoulders off.  
\- I don’t know, mum. It calms me down.


	2. YELLOW FIELD.

Everything was yellow, beyond where his eyes could reach. To the horizon and up the hills. By the road, under his feet. Yibo could smell the perfume of all those flowers and could listen to the singing of faraway voices. A boy band had been invited to the Spring special of the Day Day Up TV show and the producers had decided to film in the fields.  
\- Do you know how many bugs are here? – Da laoshi teased him.  
The boy smiled, Da laoshi never meant to hurt him. Yibo was scared of insects, of ghosts, of the dark. He was scared of so many things. He started humming that old tune that used to calm him down, he hadn’t forgotten it. They were waiting for a car to pick them up, it was part of the short movie that would be the intro of the program. Da laoshi put his arm around his shoulders.  
\- Cheer up! It’s Spring! – He said.  
Da Zhangwei was the host of the program alongside Yibo, Wang Han and Qian Feng. He had grown to like the boy a lot and was very protective of him to the point of becoming Yibo’s mentor. The boy was glad to have him, as he felt alone in Changsha, far from his parents. Like he had been in Korea when he travelled there to train to become a professional dancer. He had succeeded, he himself was in a boy band, dancing and rapping, and was one of the hosts of Day Day Up. But the fear, the pain and loneliness he had to endure during those years were like a nightmare.  
When they finished the filming, the car took them back to the studio. It drove by the guest boy band and their members waved at them, the hosts waved back. Yibo thought he had seen a familiar face, but dismissed the idea immediately.

Everything was yellow, beyond where his eyes could reach. To the horizon and up the hills. By the road, under his feet. Xiao Zhan could smell the perfumes of the flowers and hear the buzzing of the bees. Everything was full of life, of joy, a new cycle was starting. Xiao Zhan was happy, his dreams were coming true. He had graduated at the Art and Design University, had entered in a talent show and now he was a member of a boy band. He loved to sing, he had always loved it, his voice was sweet but very powerful and he knew it. He had a gift and wanted to share that gift with the world.  
They were filming their segment for the Day Day Up TV show intro outside. Then, they would go into the studio for the rest of the program. He wasn’t nervous, he just was expectant. His motto always had been ‘good things come to those who wait’.  
Zhan called out his friend and fellow member of X-Nine, Chen Zexi.  
\- This is a really beautiful place! – He said – Take one picture of me here.  
The other young man took Zhan’s phone and proceeded. When it was done, he returned the phone to his enthusiastic friend. Xiao Zhan checked and nodded, but then, he checked again.  
\- Something wrong? – Chen Zexi asked.  
Zhan shook his head and smiled. In the picture, within the yellow field, a brushstroke of colour red could be seen. Someone, one of the hosts filming in that part of the field, was wearing red. It was sort of a premonition, Xiao Zhan’s colour was red.  
\- Everything happens for a reason, right? – He suddenly asked.  
His friend shrugged his shoulders and they both laughed.

Once inside the studio, it was time to record the introduction of the band. The nine boys appeared and the fans in the audience screamed. Yibo grinned, he knew that feeling too well. As usual, Han and Feng joked and Da laoshi teased Yibo. Each member of the band, instructed by the producers, presented themselves looking at the camera. Yibo couldn’t help staring at one of them. He had the most beautiful, expressive eyes he had ever seen, and a smile with a mixture of cheekiness and innocence.  
\- Xiao Zhan – Yibo repeated mentally the name the young man had just announced.  
He quickly pulled himself together and focused on the program. For whatever reason, Da laoshi was teasing that particular member.  
When they went to their indicated seats, Xiao Zhan passed by Yibo and smled at him. Yibo lowered his gaze shyly. He suddenly felt afraid. Afraid of that warmness, of that charm.

\- This boy sure is weird. – Xiao told Zexi during one of the breaks.  
\- Isn’t he Korean? – His friend asked.  
\- He is in a Korea based boy band, but he’s Chinese. – Wu, another member of X-Nine replied. – He’s a good dancer.  
They continued recording the program, bringing in new guests. Xiao Zhan laughed at the hosts’ jokes and participated in the contests and the teasing. He could feel the eyes of the boy Yibo on him every time he was asked a question by one of the hosts or told to do a particular thing. When he looked back at the boy, he averted his gaze. He was starting to feel fascinated. And Xiao Zhan was the type of person who wanted to know more about everything that fascinated him.


	3. EYES WIDE OPEN.

Yibo was open mouthed at the beauty of the voices, colourful attire and stance of the group of traditional dancers from China’s countryside that they had brought to the program. They were throwing protection charms to the audience and were serving typical food of their region. One of the girl dancers put a protection charm around Yibo’s neck, then went to the X-Nine members seated behind him to do the same. Yibo didn’t dare to turn around to glance at Xiao Zhan although he was dying to, he was starting to be too obvious. 

The program continued with normalcy. The hosts making the audience and the guests laugh, Da laoshi ribbing him any time he could, none of them seemed to notice the turmoil inside Yibo’s brain. When the traditional dancers had organised a game of skipping rope and the producers decided that he and Xiao Zhan had to participate, both had exchanged looks. Yibo felt his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He was so beautiful and those big eyes were mesmerising. Suddenly, Yibo’s own eyes were wide open.  
Something happened that made Yibo’s whole being awake. The girls from the countryside were leaving and the staff was arranging for another guest to come in. They were taking out the protection charms when Yibo looked at where the X-Nine members were standing. Xiao Zhan had the charm in his hands and was playing with the red ribbon. Yibo remembered something that happened in Luoyang a few years ago, when he was just a kid. A red ribbon caught in an ancient stone that he kept but then lost and was found by a young student. Xiao Zhan’ smile was the same smile of that tall youngster he met by chance in his hometown. “It’s yours” he had told him about the red ribbon. And now Xiao Zhan had it around his fingers. Yibo felt ill all of a sudden and asked for a bathroom break. Da laoshi showed concern on his face and offered to accompany him but the boy refused.  
Yibo had nausea, but couldn’t vomit. He washed his face with cold water and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He liked Xiao Zhan, he really did. Which was stupid as they hadn’t even talked to each other. He was behaving like one of his own teenage fans and he felt embarrassed with himself. How could he be that student? Why was he the one with the ribbon? His reflection in the mirror showed him the red ribbon he himself had on the sleeve of his white shirt, as a fashion accessory. Yibo covered his mouth with his hand to prevent the scream that was coming to his throat. He obviously knew about that legend, about its meaning.  
\- It can’t be. – He whispered to the mirror.  
He and Xiao Zhan both were idols, with their own jobs and their own careers. They had nothing to do with each other. They would never meet again. Unless…….  
Da laoshi came to the bathroom to check if he was alright. Yibo nodded.  
\- We have to continue with the recording. – He told him.  
\- Can two people really be destined? – Yibo asked him. Da laoshi didn’t mock him for the question, he knew the boy too well: Yibo was intuitive and introverted, some found him weird, but the boy was just different and that was good.  
\- Sometimes they do. – Da laoshi replied.  
The man held the boy by the arm and led him back to the set. He assured everybody he was feeling well. Those big, gorgeous eyes were observing him with worry, Yibo stared and smiled, he didn’t want Xiao Zhan to be concerned.  
From that moment on, Da laoshi behaved more playfully with him during the program. Yibo got to show his skills at dancing and won a mini competition against one of the members of X-Nine. Xiao Zhan applauded and smiled broadly. Yibo felt proud.  
During one of the games where they had to guess the price of a book by one of the guests, Da laoshi called Xiao Zhan by his side. Yibo felt in a daze. Why was Da laoshi stepping back and leaving him in front of Xiao Zhan? They were standing too close, giggling with the jokes and feeling happy. Yibo couldn’t help to think that they belonged together like this.

The last part they filmed was the performance of the boy band. They sang their hit BOYS. Yibo stood at the back of the set to watch them. Xiao Zhan was in bright red, like the ribbon, like some sunsets in Luoyang, like the centre of a flame. When Xiao Zhan sang, he had a melodic, angelic voice that captivated him. Yibo knew right then and there that he had to chase him. Like he had chased the petals of the plum blossoms and had caught the red hibiscus flowers with his hands. Yibo knew right then and there that his life was meant to follow the sun.  
When it was all over, the X-Nine boys presented their respects to the staff, producers and hosts and said their goodbyes.  
Xiao Zhan shook Yibo’s hand.  
\- You’re an extraordinary dancer. Keep the good work. – He told him.  
\- Same. – Yibo replied clumsily. Their eyes locked one last time.  
\- I hope to see you again. – Xiao Zhan waved when he was leaving. Yibo waved back.  
\- You will. – Yibo whispered when Xiao Zhan disappeared alongside the other members of the band. Then, as he did every time he needed to focus, he started humming that old tune.

The moon was huge and round in the sky, its white face brightened by the halo of light. It was night already when the van was taking X-Nine back to their hotel after finishing the recording of Day Day Up. Xiao Zhan was observing the full moon outside the window.  
\- How old is he? – He suddenly asked. – Wang Yibo.  
\- Younger than all of us. – Wu answered.  
\- And cuter. – Xuja Yan mocked.  
Xiao Zhan laughed and shook his head. Too young, too beautiful, too fascinating, like a rare gemstone. They probably wouldn’t see each other again and it was best. Those type of creatures were reserved for the gods, not for an ordinary boy form Chongqing like himself


	4. THE CALL.

The hot news through the grapevine were that a small company was planning to adapt the BL novel Mo Dao Zu Shi for TV. The story had been a huge success and had attracted a big number of fans, most of them overzealous and obsessive. Yibo snickered when he read the column in the magazine he was leafing through, he had enough with his own obsessive fans. He shook his head and checked his watch, the plane that was taking him back to Changsha was delayed. He was filming a drama in Beijing, training girl groups on Produce 101, touring and recording with his band UNIQ, besides being one of the hosts of Day Day Up. He had started to model and advertise as well. He was busy and had little time for friends, for love or even for his parents. That was the excuse he always gave to journalists when they asked him about dating: he didn’t have time for it. 

It had been a year since that fateful day when he met Xiao Zhan on his variety show. He couldn’t forget that day and as much as he wished it had been repeated, it had never happened. Yibo was in one path, Xiao Zhan was in another and those paths never seemed to converge. Yibo watched him steal the thunder of everybody on that show called Our Song where Xiao performed. He was brilliant, gorgeous, charming, the audience was falling in love with him the same way that Yibo was falling too. But the man who was supposed to be bound to him by destiny was in Shanghai while himself was flying around the country. Yibo was determined to meet him again, but the opportunity never arose.  
The boy was starting to get nervous with all the waiting and picked his phone while humming that ever-present tune. He texted Da laoshi who texted him back immediately telling him not to worry.  
When he finally was about to board the plane, another text bleeped. It was from his manager Li Xinyi telling him to call her as soon as he was able to.

It was late at night when Yibo entered his apartment. He took a shower, ate takeaway he had picked on his way from the airport and checked his phone again. He was exhausted. He had to record Day Day Up the next day and go to the Produce 101 studio the day after. He called Li Xinyi.  
\- If it’s about my choreagraphy for the 101 girls, I’ll work on it, okay? – Yibo told her.  
\- Forget it. I’m thinking on submitting your resume for the casting of this adaptation of the Mo Dao Zu Shi novel. – She explained.  
Yibo remained silent for a couple of seconds.  
\- Why? – He finally asked.  
\- Because I feel it suits you. They’re casting young and promising actors, it’s a risky project and we know how much you love risks.  
Yibo snickered.  
\- I’ve heard they already have the protagonist, but there’s still plenty of room for you. - She continued.  
Yibo agreed, it was more work and something different indeed.  
He thought about getting the novel when he hung up the phone, but decided to ponder the idea more during breakfast. He switched the light of his bedroom on and tried to sleep.

Yibo was practicing traditional dance with fans and a bit of swordsmanship for the new edition of Day Day Up, imagining himself in a period drama. He was a knight fighting for justice, seeking the love of the damsel in distress and reciting old poems while playing that ancient tune in an ancient musical instrument. He smiled, his imagination was vivid.  
\- Are they really serious with that adaptation? – Wang Han’s voice broke his reverie. The boy looked where he was speaking to Da laoshi.  
\- They are. It’s all over the internet this morning. – Da laoshi replied. – They already have the beautiful Meng Ziyi and Xiao Zhan.  
That name instantly caught Yibo’s attention. He stepped towards them but stopped,  
\- Xiao Zhan was in one of our programs, remember? What a talented kid. – Yibo realised Da laoshi was talking to him. He couldn’t move, he was holding the attrezzo sword tight in his fist.  
\- Wang Yibo would be perfect for that drama! – Han Ge exclaimed in a mocking tone – Look at that chivalrous stance.  
The hosts and some of the staff laughed. They weren’t malicious, it was part of the usual joking that made them all a family, but Yibo was in pain. He let go of the sword and ran outside. A gust of wind hit his face, he blinked back the tears, He couldn’t believe that all he had wanted for the last year was unfolding in front of him. He picked his phone and called his manager.  
\- Did you send my resume? Did you? – His voice was high pitched, he was shaking.  
\- Calm down, Yibo. – Li Xinyi said. – I just did it. What’s gotten into you?  
\- Is it true that Xiao Zhan is involved in this project? – He knew he was sounding desperate but he didn’t care.  
\- That was the information I had. It has been confirmed today.  
Yibo stifled a whimper and continued:  
\- I need to get a role in this production.  
Li Xinyi didn’t interrogate him further, she just assured him they would do everything possible to accomplish that.  
When he came back to the studio, he was smiling. Da laoshi nudged him playfully and they kept on rehearsing.

Two weeks passed, Yibo continued filming his drama, training the girls and recording his variety show. The hype for the BL novel adaptation was growing, more names were added, but Yibo hadn’t received any call.  
One day, his manager came to visit him at the Produce 101 studio to talk to him. She informed him that she had talked to the producer of the Mo Dao Zu Shi novel and she had told her that, after revising his picture and resume twice, they weren’t interested in him. Yibo felt devastated, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but he remainded silent, stoic.  
They were having lunch at a restaurant to discuss other projects, when Yibo suddenly asked:  
\- Who’s going to play Lan Wangji?  
He had checked the novel online and knew about the two protagonists and the other characters.  
\- I think they’re still looking. - Li Xinyi replied.  
Yibo saw a tiny light there and reached out to it.  
\- I need to be present at the screen tests. They haven’t seen me in person, how do they know if I fit or not?  
She chewed on her food and stared at him disapprovingly.  
\- This is not how things work, Wang Yibo. – She said.  
\- I don’t care. – He wasn’t eating, he was sticking the chopsticks into the food. – Schedule a flight and I’m going.  
She opened her eyes in disbelief. The boy could be difficult, but never to that extent.  
\- It’s next week, Wang Yibo. The drama you’re currently in is finishing and you have your programs, there’s no way you can attend the screen tests.  
Yibo slid the dish away from him, he wasn’t hungry.  
\- I’ll manage.  
She pointed the chopsticks at him.  
\- I have received an offer for you to star in a sports drama…  
\- I don’t want any sports drama, I want to be Lan Wangji. – He spoke so contundently she had to pause and observe him.  
Yibo knew that Xiao Zhan was going to play Wei Wuxian, he knew Lan Wangji was the other protagonist and he was Wei’s lover. Fate was putting the most sublime gift in front of him and pushing him to take it, how could he refuse?  
After a bit more arguing, his manager agreed. She made him promise that if he failed he would accept the sports drama offer.

A week later Yibo put his feet in a big office buiding were meetings and screen tests were taking place. He sensed his presence there, sensed he was probably still inside, he could feel that unique smile in the atmosphere. He couldn’t wait to see those eyes again.  
Yibo walked to the elevator door. Someone walked past him in a hurry, like a strong gust of wind. Yibo turned around, that black hair and those long legs were unmistakable, as it was his flashy outfit. Yibo grinned although the figure hadn’t seen him and had walked out of the building into the street. When the boy was about to step inside the elevator he noticed something on the floor, behind him, exactly where the ghostly figure had floated. Yibo picked a red leather bracelet and smiled, he put it around his wrist and looked towards the entrance door once more. He wasn’t going to fail.


	5. LAN WANGJI.

\- Why is it so difficult to find him? – Jilae Zhu threw the rethoric question. She was the assistant of producer Yang Xia and was examining pictures of young, attractive actors for the nth time.  
\- Because he’s a fictional character and he can’t be found in real life. – Yang Xia replied.  
\- I hope the personal interviews can help us. – Yang Xia said. – But then there’s the other problem. If our chosen one doesn’t have chemistry with Xiao Zhan, we’re doomed.  
Zhu cackled.  
\- We’re doomed anyway. We don’t even know if this project will go ahead, no matter how much hype we’re creating.  
Yang Xia nodded in agreement, she served herself coffee and opened the door to let the first candidate in.  
That first one wasn’t what they were looking for. Cute, friendly, but not beautiful enough to be, well, the most beautiful person in Gusu. The second one didn’t convince them either. He was great-looking but lacked charisma. Yang Xia sighed, it was going to be a waste of time.  
The third canditade walked into the office. Yang Xia couldn’t believe her own eyes. He was the most stunning boy he had seen in a long time and had an air of mistery around him that captivated her. She told him to sit on the armchair and introduce himself.  
\- I’m Wang Yibo. My manager sent my picture and resume but you refused me. I’m here to prove you were wrong.  
Zhu gasped. Yang Xia smirked: beauty and arrogance, that was exactly what they needed. She questioned him about his career and apologised for not knowing he was a boy band member and a TV host. The more the boy talked the more she liked him. Zhu was mesmerised and confused. She checked the pictures of the actors once more wondering how could he have passed their scrutiny.

Wang Yibo talked about what he knew of Lan Wangji and what he thought he could offer to the character. Yang Xia couldn’t believe it had took them such a long time. The dry humour of the boy and his distant aura fitted with Lan Wangji’s personality like a glove.  
When the producer informed him that he had gotten the role, the boy smiled awkwardly and asked her for permission to call his manager.  
While Yibo was speaking on the phone, Zhu begged for forgiveness to the other candidates as they weren’t going to do more interviews. Yang Xia made a phone call as well.  
\- Xiao Zhan, could you meet us here in an hour? We have him.  
They offered Yibo something to drink and eat but he refused politely. His stomach was in a knot and his happiness threatened to explode in laughter.

The two women and the boy were conversing about the novel when somebody knocked on the door and opened it. The smiling face of Xiao Zhan was the first thing Yibo saw. He tried not to show any emotion and got up to shake his hand. When the producer was about to introduce him, Yibo spoke:  
\- We actually have met before. He was a guest in my program Day Day Up.  
Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows and acted sheepish. He pretended he didn’t remember but then nodded.

Xiao Zhan couldn’t take his eyes off the boy seated in front of him while they discussed about contracts, screen tests and readings. He couldn’t believe that baby-faced, weird teenager he had met a year ago in a variety show had turned into a polite, smart, gorgeous young man. Like the ugly duckling becoming a swan, like a carterpillar transforming itself into an atonishing butterfly. Too young, too beautiful, such a precious creature was going to play his lover. Xiao Zhan almost choked on his tea when it dawned on him. He realised he was so perfect for Lan Wangji. The little he had read about him pointed at someone like Wang Yibo.

After the meeting, they scheduled the screen test and reading for another date. They would also have the first contact with the director. Yibo had to go back to Beijing first, arrange things with his manager and plan some changes. 

Yibo and Xiao Zhan rode the elevator together in silence. When they were about to leave the building, Yibo spoke:  
\- I saw you when I arrived. This fell to the floor. I think it’s yours.  
Yibo showed him the red leather bracelet around his wrist. Xiao Zhan smiled and said:  
\- No, it’s yours.  
As if lightning had struck them, both gasped and looked at each other alarmed. Xiao Zhan suddenly remembered a University trip with his fellow students to a city full of history, remembered a kid with a skateboard and a red ribbon on the ground. He didn’t dare to ask, that was completely impossible.  
\- We met in Luoyang. – Yibo stuttered.  
Xiao Zhan shook his head.  
\- I don’t hink so - He gifted the boy with the most charming grin, wished him safe travels and left the building.

The actor took a taxi to his hotel. He felt dizzy, he needed a drink. A red ribbon on the cobblerstones of the ruins of an ancient city, a red jacket on one of his selfies, a red bracelet that had dropped from his wrist and ended up on the boy’s wrist. Two people couldn’t be connected that way. Two people couldn’t be destined, that only happened in novels like Mo Dao Zu Shi. Such exquisite individuals like Lan Wangji only existed in fiction. Such a sublime creature like Wang Yibo couldn’t be linked to an idiot like himself.  
\- But we are, We’re going to be linked for a whole summer. – He whispered.


	6. BLUE.

The director liked them immediately. He looked at them both and smiled, he had a good feeling about it. Yibo was nervous for the reading, what if he wasn’t up to the director’s demands? He could not disappoint after having arrived there. 

They had celebrated a party in his honour when he had returned from the interview: his manager and his Day Day Up geges were present. His UNIQ friends and parents called him to congratulate him.  
\- I always knew you were going to do something epic. – His mother had told him. She made him cry.  
Right now he was sitting in a studio, with a script in his hands and unable to focus. The fact that Xiao Zhan was sitting next to him didn’t help either. Yibo started humming that old tune, Xiao Zhan glanced at him and smiled.  
\- Is it from a movie? A TV series? – He asked. – I’ve heard it somewhere.  
Yibo shook his head.  
\- I don’t know. I think it’s some traditional song I learnt when I was a child.  
Yibo bit his lips, he was starting to get anxious. The words Da laoshi had said to him before leaving Changsha back to Beijing were haunting him.  
\- When two people are destined, storms can’t break them. You have to be more like a bamboo tree and less like a sturdy oak. Strong winds knock oaks down while bamboos sway with the motions.  
Yibo hadn’t told him anything, he just metioned to Da laoshi how coincidental it was that he had met Xiao Zhan before and now they were going to work together. Da laoshi, then, had patted his shoulder knowingly.

The director explained his views of their characters to Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo and his views on the story. He was very adamant to point out that, despite the fantasy, battles and conspiracies, it was mainly a love story.  
\- These two men are in love with each other. – He stated.  
Yibo gulped and glanced at Xiao Zhan. The other actor was listening attentively. What Yibo didn’t notice was the subtle flinching in Xiao Zhan’s features when the director repeated that sentence. Xiao Zhan felt it as a premonition, as the loud thunder that announces the upcoming storm.

Nervousness helped Yibo with the reading as it was one of the scenes of comfrontation between Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. The director clapped when they finished and, afterwards, they discussed other matters about the production.

It was lunch time when they left the studio. Xiao Zhan hesitated at first, but finally asked Yibo to go for a walk with him to find some nice restaurant to eat. Yibo accepted the invitation with a shy smile.

\- It’s cool that you have to take zither lessons. – Xiao Zhan said while they were marching across a big public square.  
\- I guess. – Yibo muttered.  
\- Musical instruments lessons, horse riding, swordsmanship, martial arts. I feel I’m back to school. – Xiao Zhan laughed. He had a delightful laughter that made Yibo grin every time.  
\- I’m sure it will be worth it. – Yibo replied.  
They came across a cozy small place and decided to stay there for lunch. Xiao Zhan practically did all the talking. He told Yibo about his hometown, about his parents, about his college years and working as a designer. The boy listened to every word while observing every Xiao Zhan feature. At one point of the conversationg, Yibo took the red bracelet off and put it on the table.  
\- I don’t think I should keep this.  
Xiao Zhan looked at it and smiled.  
\- Why not? It’s a present from me.  
Yibo was about to protest, but the other put his index finger on his lips.  
\- Shhhh. No complaints. – He said and then showed him that broad, unique smile that mesmerised the whole world.  
Yibo wasn’t sure if Xiao Zhan was flirting with him or if it was his own imagination, his heart was beating fast amd he was trying to calm himself.  
Xiao Zhan proceeded to interrogate him about his life. Yibo told him a bit about his struggles in Korea and how hard it was when he started In the showbusiness in China.  
\- My Day Day Up geges helped me a lot. – He told him. – Da laoshi says that for a 20 year old I have lived three lives in this life.  
Yibo snickered remembering Da’s jokes. Xiao Zhan frowned.  
\- You’re that young?  
Yibo nodded.  
\- I feel old. – Xiao Zhan replied. – I think I’m the oldest in the cast.  
He laughed again and Yibo felt his core melt.  
\- But you don’t look your age. – He blurted out. He regretted it immediately.  
Xiao Zhan kept laughing.

After the meal, they walked back to their respective hotels. The afternoon was warm and the sky looked clear blue despite the usual polution of the city. Yibo gazed up at a pair of white clouds drifting towards the Western hills. Xiao Zhan pointed his finger at that spot.  
\- The Fragant Hills are located there. I’d love to visit them one day.  
Yibo chuckled.  
\- Lan Wangji lives in a place named Cloud Recesses. For some reason, this made me think of it.  
They had stopped to watch the sky transforming in brown and green mountains in the horizon.  
\- It’s so blue. – Yibo whispered.  
They continued the stroll towards their hotels when Yibo saw something in a window of a leather shop. A blue bracelet with a silver half moon. In normal circumstances, he would buy it for himself, but Yibo had another idea. He went inside and gave it to Xiao Zhan when he came back.  
\- If I can keep the red bracelet, you have to keep this one. – He told him. – It represents me.  
Xiao Zhan refused at first, but then took it. That could be a good luck charm for the project. When they parted, Yibo regretted not bringing out again their first meeting when he was just a kid. No matter how much Xiao Zhan denied it, Yibo knew the truth.

Once inside his hotel room, Xiao Zhan examined the bracelet. It was a simple but gorgeous piece: the purity of the silver, the moon over a blue lake. If he had to define Wang Yibo this was how he would. As fascinating as a silver moon over sapphire water. He smiled and shook his head. They weren’t destined, they weren’t attracted to each other, it was just the pull of their characters.


	7. THAT BOY.

The air in Guizhou was different from that of Beijing or Changsha. It was probably the nature surrounding them, but the smells, the freshness, the pureness, it was nothing like what Yibo had ever experienced. It was the middle of May, spring was blessing the place, the sun smiled upon them with warmness. The production had been warned about the heat, but Yibo felt comfortable. Everything seemed familiar: the scenery, the other cast members, the staff. He was the happiest he had been in a long time. The training and rehearsals were so much fun and all involved in the shooting of the series were becoming really good friends. Xiao Zhan was friendly, charming and hard-working: his character was really difficult but he was managing well and the director was praising him constantly. Yibo wasn’t sure if the series based on the novel would be a hit, not even the producer was certain it would be broadcasted, but they were enjoying themselves and that was the important thing.

The training had been hard and busy. Yibo and Xiao Zhan only had time to meet at the dressing room and at the canteen. At night, it was back to the hotel to rest as much as they could. When the actual filming started, the schedule was as hectic if not more. But the breaks between scenes, when the set and lighting had to be arranged, left them plenty of time to talk. 

It started during those breaks, Yibo didn’t know why or how. Xiao Zhan behaved playfully and even flirtatious with him so Yibo responded the way he knew. Sometimes, his shyness took over him and he only grinned like a fool at Xiao Zhan’s toying. He never mentioned to him the red ribbon nor the bracelets again, it seemed Yibo himself had forgotten about it too. His heart was full, his mind was in a daze and his soul was in pain due to his co-star. He knew that feeling so well, he had crushed on other boys while in Korea, but this time was different. Xiao Zhan was bound to him and Yibo only wanted to make him understand.

Director had invited the main cast to brunch on Sunday morning. One of the towns near the studio had a nice restaurant surrounded by mountains, they arranged the meal there. The car stopped in front of the ancient building and Yibo stepped out of it. He opened his mouth when he saw that the restaurant was an old castle, it reminded him of Luoyang.  
Xiao Zhan was leaning on one of the stone walls looking out at the green mountains, he was wearing a white suit and white trainers combined with a dark tie. Yibo stopped breathing for a moment, he didn’t know much about poetry but Xiao Zhan was like one of those fairies ancient poems talked about. Meanwhile, he was dressed in his usual baggy clothes and design sneakers. Yibo felt out of place. How could he entertain the idea of convincing his gorgeous co-star they were destined? He was just a clumsy, stupid rapper kid. He chuckled thinking about Da laoshi slapping him upside the head if he ever dared to say that out loud.  
“One is born with talent and beauty, but beauty fades and talent withour work is nothing.” His mother always told him.  
Yibo was itching to walk towards that gorgeous fairy, but decided to go to Liu Hai Kuan who was waving at him.

Xiao Zhan was gripping the stone wall hard. That place had brought back memories of another ancient city, of a red ribbon on the ground and a fleeing young boy. He was happy with the way things were going with the filming and how he was approaching his character and the story, but he was confused by Wang Yibo. The boy looked like a prince dressed as Lan Wangji and like a god when he was in his normal attire. He had excellent posture as the dancer he was, those cat eyes were mesmerising, his skin was flawless. Yibo was the perfect idol while he was just a dorky youngster who wanted to be a respected actor. Yet, Yibo seemed to like his company, he seemed to accept his childish games on set. Xiao Zhan himself didn’t know why he was behaving that way with the boy. He behaved similarly when he was with X-Nine, but this time it was different and he couldn’t pinpoint why.

He turned around when the director called him. His eyes instantly fixed on Wang Yibo smiling at what Liu Hai Kuan was explaining to him. He felt a pang of jealousy. The other actor was elegant, taller than him, masculine, attractive and had a regal aura. Xiao Zhan smiled to conceal his uneasiness and turned his charm on. 

Brunch was excellent, cast and the director could converse more deeply about the series and each other. When it was time to leave to enjoy the rest of the free day, Xiao Zhan noticed Yibo and Liu Hai Kuan were talking again, he approached them.  
\- Yibo was telling me about his liking of motorbikes. – The taller man said.  
Xiao Zhan nodded. Yibo’s cheeks were flushing.  
\- He wants to be a professional racer. – Liu Hai Kuan continued.  
\- Really? – Xiao Zhan’s exaggerated his tone of surprise and raised his eyebrows. Something was burning in his throat. – You’ll need sponsors and all that. It’s not easy.  
Yibo was terribly embarrassed but managed to reply:  
\- I’ll work hard.  
Xiao Zhan looked him in the eyes for a couple of seconds and then turned around and stepped out to wait for his car. When it arrived, he told the driver he wasn’t feeling well and wanted to go back to the hotel.

Yibo and Liu Hai Kuan rode in the same car heading downtown, they were going for some drinks before retreating back to the hotel. The driver had the radio on, the first piano accords of Nan Hai started to play. Yibo snickered bitterly. It was his favourite song and a song he had associated with Xiao Zhan.  
“I thought that I knew it all so I fell in love to the full. The childish boy.” He sang along trying to clear his mind and steady the beating of his heart.

Xiao Zhan undressed, put a tracksuit on and sat on the sofa in his hotel room with an alcoholic drink in one hand and his script for the next day on the other. He couldn’t focus on the lines, he was regretting not going out with Yibo, he was feeling the claws of jealosy in his stomach and he didn’t understand why. There was nothing there: the boy was too beautiful, too precious, too young for him. Such a prince would never look at him with anything more than companionship. He drank the whole glass and poured another shot. He wanted to get drunk. He wanted to break that red thread that pulled him towards Wang Yibo.


	8. FIRE.

The next day both Xiao Zhan and Yibo went back to shooting as if nothing had happened. As soon as they were dressed and hair styled as Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, everything was forgotten. They started goofing around and interacting with the other cast members during breaks. Yibo had the tendency of hitting Xiao Zhan and Xiao Zhan hit back. They could be quite annoying with each other and the others, but at the end of the day, everybody was having fun.

Yibo left for a couple of days to film for the musical program Sing or Spin. He was going to perform a Da laoshi song and meet with him there. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan shot scenes alone or with the other actors.  
Da laoshi was happy to see him. He interrogated him about everything, but Yibo replied he couldn’t tell him anything because he had signed a contract of confindentiality. Da laoshi laughed and invited him to eat. During lunch, he asked him about Xiao Zhan, Yibo stated that he was a great person, that he was lucky because all the cast and crew were good people. Then he added:  
\- Xiao Zhan is an oak, though. – He winked at Da laoshi.  
\- Then you should be the bamboo tree. – The man winked back at him.  
Before his performance in the show, Da laoshi told Yibo to enjoy it as much as he could and to try and convey his joy to the audience watching. The song was titled I’m a Popping Candy and it was funny and childish. The dance accompanying it was equally amusing. While performing, Yibo realised how happy he was in Ghizhou with Xiao Zhan.  
“Run to give you a hug just like the unstoppable wind.” He sang.

While getting ready in his hotel room, Xiao Zhan turned the TV on to watch Yibo’s performance on Sing or Spin as the boy had recommended him when he came back. Xiao Zhan giggled at the song and at the cuteness of it all, the boy was happy and Xiao Zhan was feeling happy for him. He was going to tease him about it in an hour. They had agreed to go out together for some sandwiches and drinks.

There were twenty days left for summer but the air was already warm and humid. A half moon decorated the clear sky sending peaceful images to the people strolling around town. The two young men laughed, ribbed each other and conversed while walking across the antique streets.  
When they passed by a skateshop, Yibo stopped in front of it to gaze at the skateboards. Xiao Zhan giggled.  
\- Why are you always carrying one? – He asked. – Doesn’t your girlfriend get bothered?  
Yibo couldn’t believe his ears. What was that about “his girlfriend”? Why did Xiao Zhan bring that out of nowhere? The boy looked at him.  
\- I don’t have a girlfriend. – He deadpanned.  
Xiao Zhan kept using a mocking tone:  
\- Aren’t you and that girl from Produce 101 dating?  
Yibo was shocked, but kept his cool, he was an expert in maintaining a poker face after all.  
\- That’s an invention of the tabloids. I don’t have time for girlfriends. – He replied.  
He was getting uncomfortable and decided to walk ahead of Xiao Zhan. He was fearing the other actor would tell him about a girl in Chongqing or falling in love with his latest female co-star. Yibo couldn’t bear the thought of losing him even before starting. He remembered Da laoshi’s words: he was the bamboo tree, he could face the storm. When he realised it, he was heading back to the hotel.  
\- Funny thing is that I don’t have time for girlfriends either. – Xiao Zhan was saying behind him.

They arrived to the hotel entrance, Xiao Zhan stopped him grabbing him by the wrist.  
\- Hey! What about some drinks in your room? I have already finished the minibar in mine.  
Then he started to giggle again: that cheerful, comical sound that made Yibo nod his head in agreement.  
They took the elevator up to Yibo’s room. Xiao Zhan felt restless, the mere idea of Yibo dating that girl or any girl for that matter irritated him. He usually was controlled and professional, but something was taking over him and he didn’t know how to push the brakes.  
Yibo’s room was tidier than his and it smelled of the various colognes the boy used. Xiao Zhan snorted when he saw the skateboard under the desk chair. Yibo opened the minibar and told him:  
\- Serve yourself.   
Xiao Zhan picked a can of beer and smiled at Yibo. \- That’s a good one. It’s the favourite of Liu Hai Kuan.  
Yibo said it in passing, without giving any thought to it. But something ignited inside Xiao Zhan. His smile was replaced by a frown when he imagined the other actor in that room with Wang Yibo. Xiao Zhan gripped the can hard in one hand and fixed his eyes on the boy. He was laughing shyly, telling him something about Feng Ge on Day Day Up, but he wasn’t listening. The lights in the room emphasised Yibo’s translucent skin and gorgeous, full lips. He was the most beautiful creature Xiao Zhan had ever seen. He felt something was possessing him, he left the can of beer on the desk and grabbed the boy’s wrist, then softly caressed his cheek. Yibo was blushing, his eyes pleading. Xiao Zhan kissed those lips first, then he bit them slightly. They both clashed their mouths and fell on the bed, as if they were in one of those stupid and popular romantic dramas.  
They fumbled with their clothes while only stopping the kissing to breath. Yibo managed to get his tee off, Xiao Zhan unbuttoned his shirt, their skins touched and they gasped. Xiao Zhan was on top of the boy and took the initiative. He nibbled on Yibo’s neck, which made the boy whimper and beg. Then, he caressed Yibo’s chest down to his belly. He unzipped the boy’s jeans, took his member out and started to jerk him off. Yibo moaned, pulled Xiao Zhan’s hair and catched his lower lip with his teeth. The other actor unzipped his own trousers, gripped the two cocks in his fist and started pumping. Fire was burning all of him and he didn’t want to put it out.  
Yibo’s back arched and he let out a loud moan when he came. Xiao Zhan came seconds later with a grunt. Sonething had broken and he knew it.  
When they catched their breaths, they remained still for a couple of minutes. Yibo moved his arms and put them around Xiao Zhan. He kissed his sweaty hair and held him tight against his chest. Xiao Zhan raised his head and looked at the boy, but he couldn’t face those eyes. He kissed his swollen lips one more time and was about to get up, when three words paralised him.  
\- I love you. – Yibo uttered.  
Xiao Zhan panicked. He disentangled abruptly from the arms of the boy.  
\- Don’t. – He stuttered – Never say that again.  
He cleaned himself, dressed back and left the room without even looking at Yibo.  
The boy sat on the bed bewildered. What the hell had just happened? He stood up and saw the beer can on the desk, he took it and threw it against the bed, the liquid spilled all over the quilt. When he passed by the skateboard, he kicked it with anger. He didn’t know whether to scream or cry. He was furious with himself for falling in the trap, for being so unprofessional. They were in the middle of a shooting, he couldn’t risk it all now. What was he thinking? But wasn’t love the reason he purchased that project in the firt place?

Yibo took a shower and proceeded to sleep in the sofa as the bed was ruined and he didn’t want to call the cleaning staff. The humming of that soothing tune helped him to calm down.


	9. LOVE WAKES ME.

Xiao Zhan took a long, hot bath in his room. He wanted to get rid of the scent of the boy, of the traces of his kisses on his skin, of the taste of him on his lips. He had made plenty of mistakes in his 26 years of life, but what he had just done with Wang Yibo was the biggest mistake ever. He prouded himself on being professional, cautious and he just had thrown it all out of the window. They were co-stars in a new project that they didn’t even know whether it would go ahead, they were playing lovers, they could not become lovers.  
He got in bed and closed his eyes trying to sleep although he knew he wasn’t going to. His mind was too full of images, thoughts, emotions.  
\- He’s not even 21 yet, what were you thinking? – Xiao Zhan said out loud.  
He wasn’t thinking, that was the problem. He only saw Yibo’s beauty, the desire in Yibo’s eyes; he only felt his own heart quickening its beat and the jealousy the moment the name of Liu Hai Kuan came out of Yibo’s mouth.  
He got out of bed to look for something in the drawers of the bedside table. When he found it, he observed it. The blue leather bracelet with the silver half moon he didn’t dare to wear.  
\- We’re not destined. I didn’t met you when you were just a child. We didn’t connect in that Day Day Up program, all this is impossible. – Xiao Zhan spoke to the bracelet. – Why have you come? I don’t need you, Wang Yibo.  
He put the bracelet around the same wrist he used to wear the red one. He didn’t know how he was going to face Yibo the next shooting day or how he was going to continue with the filming. He was ashamed of himself, angry. How many times had the same thing happened to him? History repeating itself. He had fallen in love with one of his co-workers and then had been rejected. Xiao Zhan’s life had been a succession of broken hearts, he wasn’t going to get in the trap once more.

Wheat was already yellowing in the fields, the late spring breeze making the spigots dance. Xiao Zhan was watching the spectacle from the car that was taking him to the filming set for the week. The yellow reminded him of a flower field, a red jacket in the middle of it, like a portent.  
He had managed to avoid Yibo in the hotel and was going to shoot scenes with YuBin so he was relieved. The big elephant in the room was still there, though. Sooner or later he would have to confront the boy and tell him to keep things between them only professional, for the sake of The Untamed and for the sake of their careers.

A few days later, the inevitable happened. Xiao Zhan’s caught his breath when he saw Yibo appear dressed in whole Lan Zhan attire: he realised he did the same thing every time the boy was in his presence.  
They shot a few battle scenes and were exhausted by the end of the day.  
When he was leaving from the set to take the car back to the hotel, Yibo grabbed him by the shirt.  
\- You’ve been avoiding me. – The boy said.  
Xiao Zhan looked at him, but averted his eyes when he replied:  
\- Forget everything. We’re working together and that’s the only relationship we’re having from now on.  
Yibo tightened his grip on the other actor’s shirt.  
\- I can’t forget. – He said. He studied Xiao Zhan’s expression and continued: - I meant it.  
Xiao Zhan pushed Yibo’s arm away to free himself.  
\- We can’t. We simply can’t, don’t you get it?  
Yibo shook his head. Xiao Zhan kept walking, the boy followed him and got in the same car with him. They didn’t speak a word inside the vehicle. The older actor was nervous and fidgeted with the blue leather bracelet, Yibo had noticed he had been wearing it. When they arrived to the hotel, Xiao Zhan fleed from the car, Yibo ran after him. Before he could reach his room, Yibo managed to grab him by the tee again. Xiao Zhan turned around angrily.  
\- Let go of me! – He shouted.  
\- Never. – Yibo deadpanned.  
The boy gathered all the courage he knew he had and stated:  
\- I’m in love with you since the day you smiled at me on Day Day Up.  
Xiao Zhan felt his whole soul melt and his legs started to shake. With a trembling hand he opened the door to his room and then gently allowed Yibo to come inside.  
Yibo was about to kiss him, but Xiao Zhan stopped him.  
\- You don’t really want to be in love with me. I’m not good for you. You’re too young, you have a promising future ahead. I’m nothing.  
Yibo suddenly felt like slapping him.  
\- We’re fated to be together. – He finally said. – The red thread can’t be broken.  
Xiao Zhan shook his head. When he looked in the boy’s eyes, he saw so much love and infatuation, the same love and infatuation that were reflected in his own eyes.  
\- We’re confusing things. – He replied. – We’re letting our characters to take over and this isn’t good.  
\- I’m not Lan Wangji. – Yibo protested.  
The boy grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. He wanted to feel his skin on his body and his mouth on his mouth again. Xiao Zhan surrendered, he caressed Yibo’s brown hair and finally kissed him. He was so mesmerised by those lips.  
They showered together while kissing and exploring each other’s body until release. Afterwards, they slept on the bed together.

Xiao Zhan woke up in the middle of the night, Yibo was sleeping by his side. He kissed those lips softly and then Yibo’s forehead. He got up, took a bottle of water from the minibar and sat on the armchair. One of the lamps was on because Yibo was afraid of the dark so Xiao Zhan could see the figure of the naked young man on the bed.  
\- We have to stop this before it’s too late. – He whispered – Last thing I want in this world is to get you hurt. You’ll end up being hurt by this. We need to quit, Yibo.  
The slow breathing of the boy indicated that he was still asleep, unaware of anything, untroubled and happy. Xiao Zhan got up, covered him with the sheet and then proceeded to get dressed. He picked the script for the next day, brushed his lips on Yibo’s hair and got out of the room.


	10. FADED.

They had a couple of interviews planned for that week. The online interest in the drama was growing by the day. Some journalists were going to be on set and have access to the actors in order to keep the hype on. PR had arranged an interview with Yibo and Xiao Zhan together. The older actor wasn’t thrilled. He had managed to avoid Yibo again after what had happened in his hotel room. He was scared: he didn’t want to face those eyes again, he didn’t want to face what he felt for the boy.  
\- It’s probably just infatuation. – He told himself. Xiao Zhan was an expert at lying at himself after all.  
Fortunately, Yibo was going to leave for a couple of days to film for the Day Day Up program. Despite being nervous about having to share an interview with him, Zhan decided he could pull it off.  
When they were on set, everything was forgotten. They transformed themselves in his characters and gave their all to the portrayals of them. Xiao Zhan could separate perfectly well Lan Wangji from Wang Yibo and Wei Wuxian from himself.

They were in costume, sitting next to each other on a sofa in the studio office room. The cameraman and the female interviewer were getting things ready.  
\- Da laoshi would love to meet you again. – Yibo suddenly said. – He hopes you can guest on Day Day Up one of these days.  
Xiao Zhan remained quiet. Yibo lowered his gaze.  
\- I’d love that too. – He added shyly.  
\- They’ll have to contact my manager. – The other actor replied dryly.  
He was tired and a little mad at himself for messing up one of the scenes of that day. They had to reshoot it a couple of times because he was unfocused. He had seen Yibo and Ji Li, the actor who played Nie Huaisang, goofing around on the set and felt bothered by it. It seemed they were becoming good friends. Ji Li was Yibo’s age, friendly and energetic. Everything he was not.  
\- Some people think I try too hard. – Xiao Zhan said out loud. The interviewer looked at him and shook her head. It was obvious she was crushing on him. As it happened with most women and some men.  
Yibo stared at him and frowned.  
\- I don’t think you do. I like you. – Yibo whispered.  
Xiao Zhan shot him an angry look. He just wanted to be done with the damned interview.

When it was over, they went to change clothes and to remove their wigs. Afterwards, a car drove them to the hotel.  
The two actors took the elevator together.  
\- What was that before the interview started? – Yibo asked.  
Xiao Zhan sighed. He was exasperated.  
\- It’s been a long day. I’m knackered. Last thing I want is more bullshit.  
He got out of the elevator when it stopped at the floor where his room was, Yibo followed him.  
\- Do you think I haven’t noticed you’ve been avoiding me?  
Xiao Zhan stopped in front of the door of his room.  
\- I don’t need this today, Wang Yibo. – He said without looking at him.  
\- Why are you making it so difficult? – Yibo asked.  
Xiao Zhan turned around abruptly to stand face to face with him.  
\- There’s nothing between us. Why don’t you understand it?  
Yibo looked into his eyes and moved closer, mere inches from him.  
\- Really? – His gaze was filled with defiance – Touch me and tell me there is nothing there.  
They were in the hotel corridor. Anyone walking by could see them or hear them. Xiao Zhan gulped loudly.  
\- Prove it. – Yibo insisted.  
The boy was unpredictable and Xiao Zhan feared a tantrum right there and the subsequent scandal. He grabbed him by the wrist and opened the door.  
Once in the room, Xiao Zhan pushed him away. Yibo stumbled on his feet but didn’t fall.  
\- What are you trying to do? – The other actor screamed – How unprofessional can you be? Do you want to ruin everything we’re working for?  
Yibo stared at him in silence. For a moment, it was as if the Yiling Patriarch had possessed him. He was raging and shouting about respecting the director and their fellow cast members, about how much The Untamed meant to him. Yibo wasn’t listening. He could only think of having him in his arms. He wanted him so much he was getting nauseous. So he took his shirt off and repeated:  
\- Touch me.  
Xiao Zhan cut the diatribe off and gasped. His eyes were on the boy, he couldn’t see anything else. The desire was consuming him even though he knew that was only going to complicate things even more.  
\- God, Yibo. – He whimpered. He was lost, completely lost. Funny thing was that he didn’t want to find the way out of the pitt he was going to sink himself in. He walked unsteadily towards the boy and slammed his lips and body against Yibo’s.

Xiao Zhan was drowning in a sea of moans and caresses, of nibbles and licks, of tongues and fingers. He was rotating his hips to the same rhythm as Yibo’s, rubbing their members together. It was pure lust. Yeah, that was it. The lust and carnal desire, nothing else. They were both horny young men and were confusing their horniness with feelings.  
Yibo’s moaning was starting to increase in volume, Xiao Zhan snickered breathlessly: the boy could be noisy. He was starting to tremble uncontrollably under him, Yibo was reaching the edge. Xiao Zhan tongued his mouth and watched the pleasure on his face when he came. Then, he thrusted his hips against Yibo’s a couple more times and let the orgasm took over him.  
They fell asleep still clinging to each other. When Xiao Zhan woke up a few hours later, he panicked when he found out Yibo had left. He wondered why, if it was just lust, he couldn’t even entertaint the thought of living without Wang Yibo.

Days later, Yibo flew to Changsha for Day Day Up. Before boarding the plane, he received a text from his manager. His agency was arranging something with one of the girls he trained on Produce 101. A hot idol like him, plus one who was filming a BL, had to be seen with female company every once in a while to give the impression he was dating. Yibo agreed, but spent the whole flight gnashing his teeth and biting his lips.  
While in the taxi taking him to the Day Day Up studio, he wrote a message to Xiao Zhan:  
“I’m so in love with you I can’t barely breath.”  
He hesitated before sending it, but he finally did. The other actor didn’t reply back.  
When his geges met him, Feng asked him where he had gotten the red bracelet he was wearing, Yibo smiled and didn’t answer.  
\- There’s a red thread that binds two souls together. – Da laoshi commented half jokingly. Han ge laughed and questioned out loud whether he had found a girlfriend at last. Yibo nodded.  
Da laoshi saw the sadness in the boy’s eyes, took him by the shirt to a corner to speak to him with a bit of privacy.  
\- Does he know how you feel?- He asked.  
Yibo nodded again.  
\- There’s going to be rumours all over the internet and maybe pictures in a few days. You know? Show business.  
The boy looked devastated and Da laoshi took pity of him.  
\- If he really loves you, he’ll understand.  
Yibo smiled faintly.  
\- He’s right. This isn’t good. We’re going to ruin everything.  
Da laoshi shook his head vehemently.  
\- Destiny can’t be defeated. – He said.  
Yibo touched the red bracelet around his wrist. He had agreed to hurt Xiao Zhan, there was no justification. Wang Yibo was a red blooded young man who needed female companions to keep the public entertained. He felt sick and had to rush to the toilets to throw up.


	11. BURNING.

The bitter taste in his mouth, the lump in his throat, the pain in his chest, the feeling that he wasn’t enough, that he had never been, that he was only a good-looking doll everybody played with.  
The gossip mags were full of it, it was a hot search on Weibo and fuel for fan wars: those against it versus those favouring it.  
They had been busy after Yibo returned from Changsha. They were filming outside, in the woods and the waterfalls, the heat and the bugs were starting to get to them and making things difficult for the cast and crew. This time, it was Yibo the one doing the avoiding since his return. Xiao Zhan understood why that morning, when he checked internet on the phone while being driven to the set, and saw the news. Yibo and that one girl from the group he trained on Produce 101 were caught in a date. She was in Changsha for some job and she had met with Yibo there. They went out to dinner, had a romantic stroll in the yellow flowers fields and went together to Yibo’s apartment. There were no pictures, but plenty of witnesses. Xiao Zhan’s worst fears had turned real. History repeating itself. He had been caught in the webs of love and lust once again to be dumped like a used handkerchief when he was no longer a novelty. He could add Wang Yibo to the list of men, celebrities and non-celebrities, who had treated him the same way since his college days. That was the best for The Untamed, though, now they would only have a professional relationship. No more feelings, no more sex involved. They would keep giving Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji their everything and walk out of the set to go to their hotel alone.

Xiao Zhan acted cool and playful as if nothing had happened in front of the other cast members, the director and the crew. He could not stop crying after shooting the scene where Wei Wuxian and his brother discover the corpses of their parents. The director praised his realism and how much he was immersing himself in the story and the character. But the truth was that his heart was broken and he couldn’t contain the feeling of defeat.

He didn’t film with Yibo that day so he left late at night, went to a couple of bars and then back to the hotel. When he walked into the lobby, the first thing he saw was Wang Yibo sitting in an armchair and looking in his direction. Xiao Zhan lowered his gaze and quickened his pace towards the elevator. Yibo got up and managed to catch him before he would disappear.  
\- I sent you a message. I tried to explain. – He said awkwardly.  
\- No explanation needed. – Xiao Zhan replied – Burnt once, shame on the fire, burnt twice, shame on me.  
He was tipsy, tired, he couldn’t think clearly. Yibo took him to his room this time. Xiao Zhan allowed him. He wanted to vent, to rage, to vomit all his pain.  
Once in the room, Xiao Zhan went for the mini bar, but Yibo stopped him.  
\- You’ve drunk enough.  
The older actor chuckled. The boy was being bossy and mature, he was just a mess.  
\- It’s all for publicity. This is how this business works. She gets fame, I keep the majority of my audience interested.  
Yibo cupped Xiao Zhan’s face and looked him in the eyes.  
\- What I’ve been telling you all this time is the truth: you are the one I love.  
Xiao Zhan wrapped his fingers around the boy’s wrists and pushed him away.  
\- Fuck love! – He shouted out – Fuck your fucking destiny! It’s all lies!  
Yibo shook his head. He himself was in pain, he knew that was going to happen and, nonetheless, he had agreed to it.  
\- I’m so sorry. – He whispered.  
Xiao Zhan laughed and dropped on the bed, looked upwards to the boy and grimaced.  
\- Now what? We keep fucking as always?  
Yibo kneeled in front of him.  
\- I just want you to understand. – He told him.  
\- I don’t need your pity. – Xiao Zhan blurted out – You don’t know how many times I’ve loved and how many times I’ve been thrown away and been denied.  
Yibo raised a shaking hand to try and touch his cheek and hair.  
\- Not this time. – He said softly. - You met me in Luoyang when I was a kid. I had found a red ribbon and it fell at your feet. You picked it up and kept it. It was Fate and Fate always wins.  
Yibo managed to brush the tips of his fingers on Xiao Zhan’s hair.  
\- I can’t live like this, Yibo. I can’t stand this business if it’s going to be this way every time.  
Yibo shook his head. Then, carefully, he wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan’s torso and hugged him.  
\- It won’t. I promise.  
The boy started humming that old tune he had been humming since he was a toddler, the one that soothed him. Xiao Zhan closed his eyes.  
\- Does it have lyrics? – He asked.  
\- I don’t know. It’s ancient, it’s timeless. – Yibo replied. Xiao Zhan lowered himself to the ground to hug Yibo better.  
\- It’s so familiar. – The older actor said – As if I had been listening to it all my life.  
They got up and laid themselfes on the bed. They kissed and caressed each other. There was no fire this time, no passion, no lust, only tenderness and love.  
\- We have to end this. – Xiao Zhan spoke after kissing Yibo’s lips.  
\- We can’t. – The boy hugged him again.  
\- You’re right. It’s too late. – Xiao Zhan held him tight against his chest. Everything was burning inside and outside himself. His life wasn’t going to be the same anymore. The flames were purifying. The phoenix arose from the ashes. – You’re too young, too beautiful, too precious. I’ll never forgive myself if this ends up hurting you.  
Yibo hit him on the ribs playfully with his fist.  
\- You talk like an old man. Zhan ge is not old. – He said.  
\- Zhan ge is old enough to know. – Xiao Zhan enunciated.  
\- I’ll be 21 in a month. – Yibo mentioned.  
The older actor giggled.  
\- As if that makes you a grownup. – He joked. Then, in seriousness, he added: - We’ll do something special for your birthday.  
Xiao Zhan asked him to continue humming that tune and Yibo obliged. He fell asleep while the boy remained awake for hours. Tears were running down his cheeks. He didn’t want to harm Xiao Zhan again. He was determined to fight everyone and everything to prevent that.

Despite the heat and the bugs interfering, the next days of shooting were some of the most wonderful. The two main actors were totally connected, their chemistry and complicity were off the charts which made the job of the rest much easier. They filmed the scene in the cave behind the cold spring and got to enjoy themselves with the water. As if everything had disappeared around them and they were left alone in the world. They had faced the storm and now they were stronger than ever. Xiao Zhan watched the boy splash in the water, tease the cameramen with it and giggle uncontrollably. He was reminded of the lyrics in one of the songs of Stephanie Sun, his admired singer: “my love travelled with you from the past.” A chill ran down his spine. All was planned from a long time ago.

The musical score composer met with both Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan one day to inform them he was writing songs for their characters and a duet for them to sing together. The composition was going to have prominence in the whole series and it was going to be either the intro or outro theme. The two idols were excited and looked forward to the music.  
\- We don’t know if the drama is going to be broadcasted, but everybody is working so hard. – Xiao Zhan said in the car on their way back to the hotel.  
\- Or it can and then be cancelled. Like it happened with Addicted. – Yibo stated. He glanced at Xiao Zhan and then outside the car window. – I read the two protagonists were banned from working together again for I’m not sure how many years.  
Xiao Zhan cringed and was about to say something out loud, but refrained. He intertwined his fingers with Yibo’s, lowered his head and whispered to the boy’s ear:  
\- That won’t happen to us.


	12. LONELY STAR.

Xiao Zhan didn’t want to fall in love, didn’t want to be in love. Not with his co-star, not with a 20 year old boy, not with Wang Yibo. He was old enough, mature enough to know better. It was too late now, the damage had been done. What had been an innocent night out was all over Weibo and other platforms now. He had even posted on his account a picture of himself taken by Yibo at his hotel room, now everybody would piece things together and get the whole picture.

After the long day on set, the boy had surprised him with an invitation to dine at the best Japanese restaurant in the city. Yibo knew how much he loved sushi so he decided to treat him to it. They went to the hotel, showered and put comfy clothes on. They took a walk to the restaurant, chatting, smiling at each other and enjoying the warm night. The food was delicious, the service was nice and the two of them were so focused on each other that didn’t notice they were being followed and photographed when they entered and exited the place.  
Back at the hotel, with their bellies full and their hearts pounding, they took pictures of each other, then ended up kissing and igniting the fire in their bodies once more. Yibo was sitting in the desk chair and Xiao Zhan kneeled in front of him, freed Yibo’s member from the restraint of his jeans, lowered his head and put it in his mouth. Yibo gasped and gripped the chair hard. Xiao Zhan sucked him off deliciously, making him weep and throw his head backwards. When things were getting more heated, Yibo managed to grab a paper napkin from the desk, bring it to his mouth and bite it to stiffle the loud noises coming out of his throat. He came whimpering through the napkin and pulling Xiao Zhan’s hair with one hand and Xiao Zhan’s collar with the other. Then, Yibo fell on his knees in front of the other actor and performed the same action, clumsily. He hadn’t had much expertise, but judging by the way Xiao Zhan was caressing his hair, cheek and how he was moaning, Yibo understood he was doing it right.  
Afterwards, they undressed and slept on the bed embracing one another. Yibo had waken up first, had gone to the toilet and then picked his clothes and got ready for a shower. Xiao Zhan opened his eyes and observed him.  
\- You’re the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen. – He whispered, looking at Yibo with bedroom eyes – I love you so much.  
Yibo smiled and playfully stuck his tongue out at him. Then went inside the bathroom. Xiao Zhan stirred in bed, he was content, unconcerned, it didn’t matter what happened in the future: he had a lonely star to guide him.

Two days had passed since that fateful night, Xiao Zhan was on set now: wig and makeup was beign applied to him. He was going to film the Yiling scenes with the other actors. Yibo had flown out again for a Day Day Up recording. The pictures of them outside the Japanese restaurant were on the net. Apparently, a paparazzi had followed Yibo with the intention to catch him with his girlfriend, that Produce 101 chick, but what he caught was Yibo with his co-star in the BL drama they were filming. Xiao Zhan inhaled and exhaled rhythmically to try and calm himself. What if the paparazzi had taken pictures of them outside of the hotel? What if he had discovered they were in the same room most of the time? They had sucked each other off that night, Xiao Zhan gagged thinking about the scandal. His mind was reeling, screaming. He asked for a glass of water and he drank it slowly. None of the cast or the crew seemed concerned by those pictures. He read a few comments on Weibo: nobody was speculating, fans were glad they were getting along and were impatient to know more about their friendship and the drama. But what if in a few more days, more pictures surfaced? 

While he was being driven to the location, Xiao Zhan was trying to recall if he and Yibo had done something inappropriate in public. The kissing and fucking was being done behind closed doors, nobody couldn’t suspect anything…Unless…Xiao Zhan felt he was about to faint: Yibo was noisy, very noisy, somebody from the other rooms could have heard them. He panicked, picked the phone and texted Yibo:  
“If you check Weibo, you’ll see the paparazzi pictures of us. This is why we can’t keep this, this is why we can’t risk everything. Sooner or later somebody is going to find out and we’ll be doomed.”  
Yibo texted him back a few minutes later:  
“We were doomed the moment we met. We can’t change destiny. I’ll call you tonight and we’ll talk things over.”

Xiao Zhan switched his phone to aeroplane mode to avoid answering Wang Yibo’s calls.  
Yibo felt like breaking things inside his apartment in Changsha when he realised Xiao Zhan wasn’t going to pick the phone. He had to stay one more day for the program and he was already going crazy. He had seen the pictures and hadn’t found anything wrong with them.  
“I love you and you love me, that’s the only thing that matters. “ He sent the text to the older actor before going to bed.  
Yibo knew he wasn’t going to sleep a wink. He couldn’t stop thinking about Xiao Zhan and those pictures and what was coming, He knew it was good publicity for the drama and fan service for the fans, but he also knew that if they started to raise the eyebrows of part of the public and of the entertaining industry, his manager would bring out the big guns. And the big guns meant girls: either the one from the girl group or an actress, a model or even a TV presenter.  
He rolled around on his bed. Why was everything so difficult? He only wanted to be with Xiao Zhan, why was that so hard to accomplish?  
\- I need you. – He whispered.

Yibo’s mood became somber the next day because Xiao Zhan wasn’t replying to his texts nor answering his calls. Yibo refused the idea of ending their relationship. They had to fight for it, be like a bamboo tree and sway with the strong winds. They had something unique, they couldn’t let it slip away.  
Yibo went to the airport early as if that would make him arrive faster to the Untamed set. He was impatient to confront Xiao Zhan once again. His phone rang, he answered hoping it was the other actor, but it was his manager. She informed him she had another drama booked for him, for when the filming of the current one finished. She was very excited.  
\- It’s an e-sports drama with a love story. They have Wang Zixuan for the role of the girl and they insisted on having you for the male protagonist. You two will make such a gorgeous couple.  
Yibo didn’t speak. He wanted to tell her Xiao Zhan and him were a gorgeous couple already, he wanted to scream Xiao Zhan’s name, but he only grunted an ‘okay’ and hung up. His suspicions were becoming true and he felt sick.  
During the flight, he checked his phone frantically, but his co-star kept the silence. He bit his nails, didn’t eat what was offered to him by the stewardesses and fidgeted on his seat. He finally texted Xiao Zhan again:  
“If you can tell me what is wrong with you and me loving each other, then we can end this.”


	13. MADE TO LOVE.

When he was a child, he didn’t used to cry, really cry, not even when he tripped and hurt his knees or hands, not even when he broke one of his toys or when his mother scolded him. He was a shy, weird kid who never caused trouble at school or anywhere. He remembered crying when he left his parents and friends to go to Korea and then crying again when he left Korea to go back to China. He had had a relationship with the UNIQ member Seungyoun , nothing serious, but he was his first one and he really liked him. He left him there knowing they probably wouldn’t see each other again. Yibo knew who was the real love of his life the moment he met Xiao Zhan.  
Now he was crying, really crying, in his hotel room, because the love of his life had just rejected him. He felt every piece of his being smashed into dust, he felt he had lost. Lost against the hurricanes and big storms.  
When Yibo had returned from Changsha to resume his filming on The Untamed, he had finally confronted Xiao Zhan after the day’s work.  
\- I’ll tell you what is wrong with you and me loving each other. I’ll even write it for you if you so desire. – He told him angrily.  
Yibo tried to sooth him with a kiss and a touch, but Xiao Zhan moved away from him.  
\- One: a gay scandal while filming a BL would ruin our careers and the reputation of everyone involved with the project. Two: you’ll be 21 and I’ll be 27, there’s an age gap there and it’ll only make things worse. Three: you’re a famous idol, I’m nothing, some could say I’m trying to get advantage of you.  
Every reason Xiao Zhan was enumerating was like a hammer breaking Yibo’s each and every bone. The boy couldn’t refute the other actor’s argumentation and it only frustrated him even more.  
\- Four: when we finish this drama, we’ll go back to our jobs in different parts of the country. There’s no way we can maintain a relationship like this. Five: even if we do, there’s the business. You’d have to pretend to date this or that girl and I can’t really live like this.  
Yibo observed him as he talked, biting his lower lip and gulping. He knew he was about to break down, but he didn’t want to do it in front of Xiao Zhan.  
\- You love me. – He mumbled.  
Xiao Zhan flinched and stepped towards the door.  
\- I do. This is why I’m ending it. For your own sake.  
He put his hand on the doorknob and looked at a defeated Wang Yibo standing by the bed they had shared many nights. He was also trying to control the tears swelling up in his eyes.  
\- From now on we will focus only in our characters and their story.  
He opened the door and exited the room.  
Yibo fell to the floor and started to cry uncontrollably, as he had never done, not even when he was a child. The pain was unbearable and he was thinking everything he had done to get the role of Lan Wangji and, thus, get to Xiao Zhan, had been useless. But he liked Lan Zhan, he liked the story and the friends he was making in the set. He wasn’t going to quit, Lan Wangji needed him. He would deal with the heartbreak. Another thing would be when he had to separate permanently from Xiao Zhan. He punched the floor, got up and finally cried himself to sleep over the bed.

Xiao Zhan checked the texts from his friends on the phone and kept looking for apartments to rent in Beijing. If he had his own place in the big city, he could flee there every once in a while and be far from Yibo and all the rest. He found one he could afford, small but that looked comfortable enough. It had views to the Fragant Hills, which made Xiao Zhan snicker bitterly. He remembered that first walk with Yibo when they met for the audition with the director, he remembered giving him his red bracelet and the boy buying the blue one for him. He loved him indeed. More than he had ever loved anyone. That scared him because he could not control himself when it concerned the boy, because he felt hopeless without him. To continue with the affair was a mistake that could cost them a lot. Xiao Zhan didn’t mind to lose everything, he could always go back to Chongqing and his designs, but he couldn’t allow the same for Yibo. Yibo’s life was music, was dancing to it, singing, performing. Yibo hadn’t done anything else since a young age. A scandal would hurt him and everything he had worked hard for. The pain was transitory, Yibo would soon know that it was necessary for a better outcome.  
He took the blue leather bracelet from the drawer where he kept it and smiled at it, at the silver half moon. Tears started to run down his cheeks.  
\- Maybe in another life. – He said before putting the bracelet back inside the drawer.

The next days, they acted as if nothing had happened. They played their characters with all their might, pouring In them all that they felt for each other. They remained friendly with one another and professional. When the day was over, they left in different cars. Yibo went out with Ji Li and Yubin a couple of times. He also went to a motorbike racing with Liu Hai Kuan who was really interested in it and wanted to know more.  
When he had the weekend off, Xiao Zhan travelled to Beijing accompained by Wang Zhuocheng, who played his brother in the drama, and with whom he had started a nice friendship. They visited together the apartment Xiao Zhan had checked and decided to became its tenant. When they were walking by the Xiangshan Park, Zhan looked up at the sky and smiled:  
\- It’s so blue. – He said.

At night, back in his hotel room in Hengdian, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help to dream of Yibo’s lips, of his soft skin and low voice. He was so devastatingly in love he didn’t know how he could live another day without him. But he somehow managed.  
Yibo touched himself every night thinking about Xiao Zhan’s kisses, about his skinny but strong body and the way he made love to him. Yibo was sure he could not shag any other man ever, much less love another. He didn’t want nobody if he couldn’t have Xiao Zhan.

It was only two days until Yibo’s 21st birthday, the gals of the cast had hinted they were preparing a surprise for him. He was in good spirits and smiled at Xiao Zhan in the dressing room. He sat by his side to get the wig combed and arranged.  
\- Are you nervous about your anniversary? – Xiao Zhan asked.  
\- It’ll be the first time I celebrate it while working. – Yibo replied looking at Xiao Zhan’s reflection in the mirror. The other actor averted his gaze and smiled up at the hairdresser. Wang Yibo was too beautiful to stare at for a long time.  
\- When I was with UNIQ doesn’t count. – Yibo continued speaking – One of the Korean members, Cho Seungyoun, has the same birthday as me so we celebrated it together.  
Yibo grinned with fondness, Xiao Zhan nodded.  
\- Do you miss them? – The older actor asked with no other intention than being polite.  
\- Sometimes – Yibo really didn’t think about it when he added – Seungyoun was my first boyfriend, they were good times.  
Xiao Zhan felt as if lightning had struck him. Images of a young Yibo cuddling with a pretty Korean boy took over his mind and awoke the green eyed monster.  
\- I’ll call him on the 5th, it’s been a long time. – Yibo was unaware of Xiao Zhan’ state and shocked expression. He thanked the makeup artist who brought him snacks and carried on talking about Korea, about learning the language while the other boys learnt Chinese and how much fun it all was. Xiao Zhan wasn’t listening, he drank from his bottle of green tea and tried to calm himself down. He had convinced himself it’d be easy, that he could stand seeing Yibo doing his own thing and even being with another person instead of him, but now he was proving himself that that was almost impossible.  
The older actor looked around, the boys who played the Lan sect students were gaming on their phones, the hairdressers and makeup artists were distracted. He gripped Yibo’s wrist hard, the boy looked at him and saw fire in those gorgeous eyes he adored.  
\- Did he touch you before me? – He almost gritted his teeth when he uttered the question.  
Yibo, then, realised what he had said and tried to apologise. Xiao Zhan didn’t let go of his wrist.  
\- Tell me. – He insisted.  
Yibo nodded.  
\- You know what you mean to me. – The boy whispered so only the other actor could hear him.  
Xiao Zhan got up from the seat and finally freed Yibo’s wrist from his grip.  
\- Don’t mention him again. – He told him. Then he stormed out of the dressing room saying he needed some fresh air because the heat was unbearable.  
Yibo remained inside until it was time to shoot.

That night, Xiao Zhan drank the mini bar of his hotel room while listening to Stephanie Sun songs on his phone.  
\- We’re made to love each other, Wang Yibo. This is torture. – He said out loud to the emptiness on his bed.


	14. LIGHT SPOT.

It was the 5th of August of 2018, Yibo was turning 21. He was excited, but didn’t expect much from that day. First: he was shooting scenes with the other actors and not Xiao Zhan because he had left the previous day for other work commitments. Second: his relationship with Xiao Zhan remained strictly professional despite the latest outburst in the dressing room. Third: his manager had arranged an internet live so fans could wish him a happy birthday and chat with him, that was the last thing Yibo wanted.  
He put his good boy persona on and did everything he was scheduled to do. He was congratulated by crew members and his fellow actors and the shooting was fun. His mother called, Da laoshi called, some of his friends in Luoyang sent him texts as well as the Chinese UNIQ members, Han Ge and Feng Ge sent him a celebratory video with cute emojis and Yibo felt content and laughed. But Xiao Zhan wasn’t there, he wasn’t coming back until late in the afternoon, probably when the surprise birthday party on set would have already ended. Yibo could add that sorrow to his pile of sorrows. He was nursing a broken heart that wasn’t ever going to heal, he was sure about that.  
The internet live started well: fans praising him, wishing him happy birthday, encouraging him. Until the haters and trolls started to interfere, as it happens. They criticised his looks, his acting abilities, mocked his idol status, told him he wasn’t good nor beautiful enough to play Lan Zhan. Yibo ignored them at first, some of his fans replied to them to refute the attacks, but he finally broke. He started to cry in the corner of the set were he was sitting alone, with his phone in his hands. All the crying he hadn’t done in his childhood, he was doing in the past weeks. It would have been funny if it weren’t so devastating. He was strong, he had lived worse moments, he could be like a bamboo tree and never give up, but nothing made sense anymore and, for the first time in his short life, he was feeling lost, with no path to follow.  
Nobody was around, they had left him to do the live in peace and to prepare the food and cake for the party. Yibo didn’t want any party, much less if Xiao Zhan wasn’t present. The tears kept running down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking, low sobs escaping from his throat. He ended the live. A call from his manager appeared on the screen, but he didn’t take it. He stayed where he was and tried to calm himself down. He thought about calling Seungyoun, he suddenly missed him, he missed Korea and all the joy he had experienced there. But he decided to text him instead: “Happy birthday, man. I wish I could meet you again. I wish I could go back there. Everything was easier.”  
When he decided to get up of the chair and go outside, none other than Xiao Zhan approached him. He had just arrived and was getting in costume: they had some time to film a few more scenes. The older actor looked at him and then at the phone, he congratulated him politely and turned around. Yibo felt so hurt by his attitude, by all that had happened that he retaliated.  
\- I just talked with Cho Seungyoun. We miss each other. – He spat out.  
His phone beeped at that precise moment, Yibo checked it. It was the reply from the Korean UNIQ member. When he raised his eyes back, Xiao Zhan was glaring at him.  
\- I told you to not mention him again.  
Yibo felt bold.  
\- Why? It’s my life and you’re not part of it anymore. You can’t control me.  
Xiao Zhan exhaled loudly. He was getting irrational and it scared him. He was frightened of the way his heart was pounding in his chest, of the pain he was feeling by looking at Wang Yibo, of how much he loved him and what a coward he was.  
\- You’re right. – He replied – It’s your life, live it.  
He walked past him towards the exit. He hadn’t noticed Yibo’ swollen eyes nor his shaking hands.  
\- Bring your script with you. Director wants us to shoot a couple of more takes on the roof. – Xiao Zhan told him. – Then, we’ll have a party.  
He tried to smile after saying the last sentence, he tried to be the nice, charming Xiao Zhan he presented to the public.  
\- I don’t want any party. – Yibo uttered.  
The older actor stopped before the exit and looked at the boy. It was then that he saw the distressed expression on his face, the redness in the eyes, the whole body of the young idol trembling slightly.  
\- Aren’t…aren’t you feeling well? – Xiao Zhan stuttered.  
Yibo shook his head.  
\- It’s the worst birthday of my life.  
Xiao Zhan felt guilt stab his heart. He took Yibo’s phone from his hands and checked it. Yibo didn’t prevent it. Everything was all over Weibo: the criticisms, the insults, the mocking, the fans attacking each other. Xiao Zhan let out a moan. The damage those idiots were trying to cause on Yibo, they were causing it on him as well. He didn’t hesitate, he gripped the boy’s wrist to pull him into his arms, he held him there while Yibo sobbed again.  
\- It’s not worh it. – He whispered – Those morons can’t win. We’re going to enjoy ourselves and have the best birthday party you can imagine.  
Yibo held him back tight.  
\- I love you. – He mumbled – I love you, I love you, I love you.  
Xiao Zhan kissed his forehead and replied:  
\- I love you too.

They came outside. Grins had replaced the tears, love had replaced the pain. Xiao Zhan couldn’t fight love, Xiao Zhan couldn’t even breath without Wang Yibo. There was no use in trying to avoid the feelings, in trying to forget, in trying to fool himself they were going to be alright without the other. People had hurt Yibo, people was going to keep hurting Yibo, but Xiao Zhan was going to be by his side, to take all the brunt, to protect him.  
They filmed one of the scenes on the roof in Cloud Recesses, they watched the stars when the night was upon them, they laughed. Yibo was happy, Xiao Zhan could see it in his smile. Yibo hit him playfully when he chanted the birthday song and cheered when the staff brought a big strawberries and cream cake with 21 candles. Yibo held his hand and blew them. The hurricane had passed, they had survived, they were invincible now.  
They danced to Blackpink, Bruno Mars, Michael Jackson and the other artists Yibo liked. They ate plenty, drank non-alcoholic beverages. “We have to work tomorrow, I don’t want hangovers” the director ordened. And enjoyed themselves with no regrets. A day that had started horribly, was ending in pure bliss.

They returned to the hotel by midnight. Xiao Zhan followed Yibo to his room, Yibo looked at him before opening the door. Xiao Zhan smiled.  
\- Just promise me you won’t be loud. – He told him. Yibo felt his knees buckle and he let him in.  
They kissed, fumbled with their clothes but finally managed to undress. They fell on the bed, Yibo on top. It had been too long, Yibo thrusted his hips against Zhan’s, rubbing their cocks together. It was over too quickly. But then, the older actor got up and went to the toilet to come back with the bottle of hydrating lotion. He put it on the nightstand and smiled down at the boy.  
\- Only if you really want it. – He said.  
Yibo had only done it once and he knew how pleasurable it was. The thought of giving himself that way to Xiao Zhan turned him on and terrified him at the same time. He put his arm around the older actor’s waist and pulled him to the bed. He kissed him, bit his neck, they were both ready again.  
Yibo spread his legs.  
\- On all fours will be easier. – Xiao Zhan whispered in his ear. Yibo cupped his head in his hands and stared into his eyes.  
\- I want to see your face and I want you to see mine when we cum together. – He told him.  
Then he went for his nipples and down to his belly to trace Yibo’s abs with his tongue. The younger actor was nicknamed lion, but Xiao Zhan was more like a feline. The way he moved, the way he purred, the way he rubbed his skin against the skin of Yibo. The younger actor thought he was going to orgasm before they had even started.  
Xiao Zhan coated two fingers with the lotion and opened him. Then he applied the lotion to his cock and pushed inside him. Yibo’s legs spread wider and he threw his head backwards, exposing his neck and adam's apple. Xiao Zhan buried himself into him, it was going to be fast and rough: they were too desperate for each other to make it slow. He watched the pleasure on Yibo’s face: the way he gasped and rolled his eyes every time he hit the spot inside his body. He watched him moan romantic words out and some expletives until he tensed, grinned, dug his fingers in his buttocks and came whimpering.  
\- Good boy. – Xiao Zhan whispered over Yibo’s mouth before kissing him.  
The older actor rammed into the younger’s body a few more times until he rode his orgasm grunting loudly.  
When their breaths and heartbeats had gone back to normal, Yibo giggled.  
\- Who’s the loud one? The entire hotel must have heard you.  
Xiao Zhan pinched his forearm and the boy yelped happily.  
\- Shut up. – He said – I’m so tired I can’t even move.  
Yibo giggled again:  
\- Zhan Ge is old for these things.  
\- Shut up. – Xiao Zhan repeated. Then Yibo helped him to get up.  
They showered and laid back on the bed to try and sleep a few hours. Xiao Zhan had set the alarm clock.  
Yibo wrapped his arms around the older actor.  
\- I’m sorry for hurting you. I’ve been an idiot. – Xiao Zhan told him – I love you too much.  
Yibo smiled and caressed some loose strands of black hair.  
\- Nothing else matters, only we two. – He spoke softly.  
\- I believe it – Xiao Zhan spoke with the same softness – that there’s a red thread that attaches people together. I found it in Luoyang a long time ago.  
Yibo held him tight and closed his eyes, he was too emotional to speak.  
\- Hum that tune. – Xiao Zhan told him. Yibo didn’t hesitate and started the humming.  
\- It has to mean something. – The older actor said. – This melody is sort of magical, it envelops you and takes you somewhere far in space and time.  
Yibo nodded. The both of them dozed off despite the lights of the room being on. Xiao Zhan had learnt since the beginning that Yibo was afraid of the dark and always switched them on during night time.


	15. ONE LIFE ONE WORLD.

From Luoyang and Chongqing to Changsha, a red ribbon travelled in order to secure its chosen ones would be tied to each other as destiny had ordened. When they were joined, it brought them to Beijing to live together. That string had been tensed, stretched, tangled, but never broken. For what Fate designs can’t be erased, it might take some time but the pieces match in the end.

The rest of the Untamed shooting went ahead without incidents. Everything was perfect: the chemistry, the hard work, the camaraderie amongst all involved. They were creating something that they were sure was going to break molds, borders and become a masterpiece. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji lived thanks to Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo and their love was being conveyed through Zhan and Yibo’s love for each other.  
It was sad to say goodbye to the set, to their friends in the cast and crew, to the director and assistants, to the beautiful scenery in Guizhou and even to the Hengdian hotel. The last day of filming was one to remember. They all climbed up the mountains at night to observe the stars and the Milky Way and to wish for good fortune for the project. Cast, crew and everyone else knew so they didn’t mind when Yibo and Xiao Zhan kissed under the moonlight.  
The effects of the light on the arch of the Milky Way in the sky had painted red and blue lines that tangled with one another. Xiao Zhan pointed at them.  
\- Look! I could totally do a watercolour of it. – He said to Yibo by his side.  
\- Red and blue make a couple, right? – The younger actor replied. Xiao Zhan smiled and held his hand. They were wearing the red and blue bracelets they had given each other.

They had months of interviews and promotion ahead. But they also had other work to commit to. Yibo had moved to Xiao Zhan’s apartament in Beijing. He started going there with the older actor during free weekends. They made love, played video games together, cooked and even watched one or two horror movies. This caused that Xiao Zhan suggested he could move with him once the filmiing of the drama had finished. Yibo wasn’t sure at first: he had his own apartment in Shangsha, his parents’ home and plenty of hotels to stay when he travelled between jobs. He finally agreed. It would give him a sort of headquarters in Beijing. His manager didn’t know, he hadn’t talked to her about it, but she was clever and suspected something was going on. She insisted on the e-sports drama and Yibo agreed. He had to remain in Shanghai for the duration of the filming but it was fine. Xiao Zhan accompained him. He was going to record some Our Song programs and galas for Hunan TV that happened to be in the bay area of the enormous city.  
Xiao Zhan understood that Yibo had to do publicity and to keep his agency happy by participating in the gossip circus. It bothered him, but he was determined to protect Yibo and that was one way of doing it. The tabloids were fed and the public kept distracted and off Yibo’s back. Xiao Zhan promised himself he would suffer all the consequences if one day something went wrong. He could take it. He wouldn’t allow for Yibo to be blamed for anything that might happen. The boy was a godlike, beautiful creature who had a lot of talent to offer to the world, he was only a clumsy lad from Chongqing with a powerful voice and decent acting skills.

By the new year, they had visited Chongqing where Yibo learnt about the spicy food and the tasty hotpot, and had travelled to Luoyang. Yibo’s mother liked Xiao Zhan instantly, she didn’t remember that enounter years ago, but the actor did: Yibo was the spitting image of her. The two idols strolled across the old city, admiring the ancient palaces and temples. Yibo felt bad because he had forgotten the exact place where he had found that red ribbon. He was just a 13 year old after all when it happened.  
Yibo’s mother mentioned the humming, to which Xiao Zhan replied he knew already and it reminded me of some tune he had heard somewhere before. Yibo refused to perform it in front of his parents joking that maybe some day he would write lyrics to it and record it.

In March, Yibo flew to Rome with the other Day Day Up hosts and some crew and producers to film a special program there. Da laoshi congratulated him. He told him he was really proud for everything he was accomplishing and for finally subduing the oak tree.  
\- Love moves mountains. – Han Ge added from his seat in the plane.  
\- I’ve heard that Chongqing spicy dishes are the best of the country. – Feng Ge turned around to speak to Yibo. The boy laughed and the other man laughed with him.  
\- They are. Delicious. – Yibo answered.  
Da laoshi playfully slapped Feng Ge on the head.  
\- He’s not going to treat you to Sichuan hotpot. – Da laoshi scolded him, then spoke to Yibo: - I hope you two come to the program when The Untamed premieres.  
The boy nodded and smiled wistfully.

Yibo and Xiao Zhan kept in contact despite the distance and the different timezones. They kept sending texts and voicemails to each other during the time Yibo was in Italy. They even attempted cyber sex one night, but they ended up giggling at the absurdity of it.   
One morning, Yibo opened his laptop while having breakfast in a caffeteria in Rome. He had a long email from the composer of the soundtrack for the drama. He told him he had spoken to his manager and arranged a meeting in a Beijing studio to record the duet song with Xiao Zhan. Yibo had already recorded his Lan Zhan one at the beginning of the year. Xiao Zhan was currently recording his Wei Wuxian solo. He had complained the previous day about the vocal difficulty of it and Yibo had encouraged him.   
The recording was going to take place at the end of March. Yibo was impatient: singing alongside Xiao Zhan was another dream coming true. Besides, the composer was creating excellent music for the series and for the characters’ individual songs. The WangXian theme would surely be breathtakingly gorgeous and romantic.

Yibo arrived to Beijing the day before the meeting at the studio. Xiao Zhan wasn’t in the apartment, he was still doing interviews and finishing the Wei Wuxian song. When he came back, they had missed each other so much they made love on the floor of the living room, without even taking their clothes off. Later, they had dinner and talked about Yibo’s trip. The boy made him promise they would go together to Italy in the future.  
\- When we’d be rich and worldwide famous, we’ll go on vacation there. – Xiao Zhan joked.  
Yibo threw a cushion at him.  
\- We’ll never be worldwide famous.  
Xiao Zhan laughed and threw the cushion back.  
\- You won’t. I will. I’ll be like Wei Wuxian, everybody will talk about me and make me a legend.  
\- Idiot. – Yibo scoffed.  
They cuddled on the sofa and fell asleep.


	16. WU JI.

Yibo woke up at dawn. He and Xiao Zhan had finally moved from the sofa to the bed, where they had made love slowly. The boy walked to the window of their bedroom and looked outside. The sun was rising over Fragant Hills and the park. The horizon line painted in reddish and blue. Yibo smiled: those colours felt premonitory.

The couple took a long bath together, then a copious breakfast. They needed energy for the long day ahead.  
A taxi drove them to the studio that was located in the old part of the city. Inside an ancient building quite similar to those found in Luoyang. Yibo touched the grey stone walls as it reminded him of home. Xiao Zhan put his ear on one of the walls whose coiour was fading.  
\- You can hear the voices of our ancestors. – He said.  
Yibo frowned. He still was scared of ghosts.  
\- Certainly. – Lin Hai laoshi spoke while he approached them. – This building is quite interesting. This is why I decided to put my studio here.  
The Untamed music composer was an affable and talented man. Yibo was thrilled to work with him again.  
\- Follow me. – He told them. – I want to show you something.  
Lin Hai laoshi guided them through a long corridor to the back of the building. There was an empty hall there. He explained that it was used for traditional dance classes and that it was probably a library during the Ming dynasty. Xiao Zhan got excited, as a former art student and designer he felt attracted to those stories. The huge smile on his face disappeared as soon as he saw the thing sticking out of the wall in one of the corners of the hall. Lin Hai was pointing at it and Yibo almost fleed to inspect it.  
\- I found it the other day. – The composer said. – I hadn’t noticed before. I don’t know how it got there or how long.  
Yibo looked up at Xiao Zhan. He was squatting in front of a thin red string that seemed stuck in the wall.  
\- I….I…..- He stuttered – found something similar in Luoyang when I was a kid.  
Lin Hai laoshi wanted to hear about it and Yibo told him about the red ribbon, leaving out the part where college student Xiao Zhan and him crossed paths.  
Lin Hai laoshi smiled broadly and said:  
\- Then, this belongs to you.  
Yibo pulled at it shakily and it came out. He stood up and stared at Xiao Zhan. The other actor had tears in his eyes.  
\- We can make two bracelets out of it. – He told him while touching Yibo’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. The boy nodded and Lin Hai laoshi exclaimed it was an excellent idea.

As they walked to the studio room to actually work, Xiao Zhan was reflecting on all the events that had brought them together. He couldn’t wrap his head around all the weirdness that had happened since he had met Yibo. He was past trying to put a logical explanation to everything. He was the happiest when being with Yibo and that was the only thing that mattered. Fate played the biggest part so he put the red string in the pocket of his jeans, he would send it to his mother for her to sew a couple of bracelets with it.

Once in the studio room, Lin Hai laoshi gave them the lyrics of the song Wuji, the Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian duet. He told them he was going to play it at the piano first and then, they would listen to the orchestration of it.  
The sound engineer was ready. Lin Hai laoshi pressed the piano keys, the first notes of a soothing, melancholic tune filled the air. Yibo opened his mouth. Xiao Zhan almost screamed. What was going on? As the tune progressed, Yibo started to hum to it, like he had been doing since he was a toddler. Lin Hai laoshi nodded approvingly and continued. Tears started to run down Yibo’s cheeks. Xiao Zhan held his hand more to prevent himself from falling, since his knees were buckling, than to comfort Yibo. What was going on?  
When the composer finished his rendition at the piano, he looked at the two bewildered young men.  
\- You’re a fast learner, Wang Yibo. – He said.  
The boy shook his head.  
\- I’ve been humming this song since I was a child. I didn’t know where it came from, neither did anyone I asked. Now I know it was in my destiny to sing it with my soulmate for all the world to hear.  
Lin Hai laoshi only muttered ‘nice’ and didn’t inquire further.  
Xiao Zhan replied ‘I agree’ when Yibo gazed at him. Destiny had weaved that plan to join them as well as to present Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji to the world. Destiny had brought love from the past, from another universe and had distilled it in them.  
The couple learnt the lyrics and Lin Hai laoshi made the necessary arrangements to the song. They recorded it in practically one take, standing side by side, closing their eyes at times and looking into the other’s, smiling, feeling the joy and love these two characters felt for each other and conveying all those sentiments in their performance.  
The song, his song, now had a title and a reason to be. Yibo asked permission to call his mother and play it to her. When his mother picked the phone, Yibo simply shouted:  
\- Listen, mom! It’s that tune!  
He put his Redmi by the sound desk and the engineer pressed the button. Afterfards, Yibo only heard sobs at the other side of the line.  
\- My baby. – She whispered.

Yibo and Xiao Zhan returned to their apartment when the sun was setting. The horizon line coloured in reddish and blue. Yibo smiled at it from his seat in the taxi.  
\- This is good omens. The Untamed will succeed. – He said.  
Xiao Zhan looked towards where he was looking and smiled too.  
\- It will. I have a good presentiment.

EPILOGUE.

The Untamed was a worldwide success that almost took by surprise all those involved. Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo’s careers skyrocketed. Them and their characters became popular everywhere in the world and Wu Ji turned into an hymn. Yibo sang it proudly in the different programs and fan meets they were invited to and it made his mother cry every time he catched them on TV.

More dramas came, more songs, more projects, more adverts, more of everything. Like Wei Wuxian, Xiao Zhan’s fame rose. But fame brings envy, competitiveness, hate, evilness. Like with Wei Wuxian, some were set on destroying him. They almost did. But as the phoenix, he rebirthed from the ashes and grabbed the flames to burn the world with his talent. Wearing a red string bracelet around his wrist and knowing that an invisible, invincible, indestructible red thread linked his heart to Wang Yibo’s heart.


End file.
